spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightlamp Shelly Boi
Nightlamp Shelly Boiz, also known as Nightlight Shelly Boiz or Lantern Shelly Boiz, are an uncommon subspecies of Shelly Boi. They are probably one of the most deadly aquatic predators, and this is only because of their anglers. Appearance: Nightlamp Shelly Boiz are all-black in color, even their shells, with dull white eyes and razor sharp white teeth. Their angler on their foreheads can glow in hundreds of brilliant colors, but other than that, Nightlamps are overall quite bland. They also are in no need of any items, so they never wear any. Behavior: Nightlamps, as you might have guessed, are night-thriving predators. Due to living in complete darkness, they are completely blind, but their sense of smell makes up for it. They can smell a fish from nearly a mile away, having them almost rivaling Beangles. They hunt down small and even big-sized fish by making their angler glow in color. Once the fish is close enough, the Nightlamp opens its startlingly wide jaws and swallows it whole. So, yeah, these are NOT to be messed with. The Nightlamp Shelly Boi’s only real weakness is sunlight. Nightlamps have extremely sun-sensitive skin, so they sunburn pretty easily. One inch of sunlight on their skin, and they’re screaming in pain. Because of this, they almost never leave the deep parts of the water. Habitat: The deepest, darkest parts of Deep Blue. History: The Nightlamp Shelly Boi’s history isn’t the weirdest, but it’s definitely a little odd. Once upon a time, there was a melanistic Shelly Boi named Murk. As you may have guessed, Murk was a total edgelord. He was the middle child of his family, and the only melanistic one out of his seventeen siblings. Heck, the only other melanistic of his family was his mother. So, Murk got made fun of a lot. He was just tired of it. So one day, Murk ran (or swam) away from home. Now, at this point, it would be a good time to mention that Murk had an awful sense of direction, and was near-sighted. So when he thought he was swimming in the opposite direction of his family’s home, he was actually swimming down. Way, way down. Soon enough, he found himself in Deep Blue. Being the independent, angsty young teenager that he was, he decided to go farther. And farther, and farther. Eventually, he hit the very bottom of the ocean floor. He then realized where he was. Murk was stuck there. He couldn’t escape. So, he decided that the best thing to do was just try and adapt. Years of no light had blinded him, but his sense of smell had improved greatly. He had gotten better at snatching fish, and his teeth had sharpened to cut through flesh and bone much easier. Though, hunting for food was still pretty hard. You didn’t know exactly where the food was, you didn’t know how fast the food was, and you didn’t know how big the food was. The only thing you knew was how far away the food was. One day, Murk accidentally got a piece of sticky, glowing coral on his forehead. He tried and tried to scrape it off with his flippers, but nothing worked. However, he saw fish drawn to it. Soon, he could swallow fish with incredible ease. More years passed, and this piece of coral had grown into a fully functional, easily controllable angler. Murk’s life was perfect! However, he was still missing something. He secretly wanted company. All he wanted was just one Shelly Boi to talk to. One day, a female Shelly Boi had gotten herself lost in Deep Blue. Murk met her, talked to her, and eventually, the two fell in love and mated. They had birthed eight children, all exactly like their father. And the rest was history. Diet: Fish. Any and all fish. Trivia: * While Nightlamps are usually solitary, the rare case of a group of them is called a “Lightshow” Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Uncommon species Category:Aquatic boiz Category:Don't eat beans Category:Not spinny boi Category:Predators